


Little Family

by annaxmims



Series: 911 Oneshots [8]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Surrogate mothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Noah is upset that he doesn't have a mom to give a mother's day present to. Carlos and TK come up with a solution
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Judd Ryder & TK Strand
Series: 911 Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623220
Comments: 5
Kudos: 231
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Little Family

“Hey bubba, how was school?”

“It was good,” Noah responded as he climbed into the car.

TK could immediately see that something was wrong with his son.

“What’s going on kiddo? You seem sad.”

“I’m okay daddy.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” he sighed and TK knew he was lying but he didn’t push him. He’d talk when he was ready.

“Hey you wanna go to Sonic and get a slush?”

“Yes please,” that perked him up a little bit.

“Okay, but this is our secret. Don’t tell Papa.”

The blue lips ended up giving them away but Carlos couldn’t be annoyed at the sweet faces of his son and husband, and once TK explained what was going on he agreed that he would have done the same thing. They were suckers for their kid.

“Hey bud let me check your homework folder,” Carlos said after dinner.

“Okay.”

Noah ran upstairs to get his backpack and brought it back down to him. Carlos laid it out on the table and pulled out the blue folder. He flipped through the folder full of Noah’s work for the week until an unfinished page caught his attention.

It was labeled Happy Mother’s Day in big letters and Noah had only written his name. There were several more Mother’s Day activities that he hadn’t finished and their was a note from his teacher explaining that Noah had refused to do the pages.

“Noah come here,” Carlos said calmly. 

He pulled him up in his lap and laid the pages out in front of them.

“Why haven’t you been doing your work buddy? Your teacher wrote us a note.”

“I didn’t want to,” Noah shrugged.

“It’s more than that honey,” TK said leaning forward. “You were sad when I picked you up today but you wouldn’t tell me why. Did you get in trouble for not doing your work?”   
Noah shook his head and looked down at his lap.

“Hey,” TK lifted his chin gently. “We’re not mad at you baby and you’re not in trouble. Just tell us what’s going on so we can help you.”

“We’ve been doing Mother’s Day stuff all week. All the other kids are talking about what they’re going to give their moms. I told my teacher that I didn’t have a mom to give this stuff to but she was making me do it anyway. And then Liam made fun of me for not having a mom.”

Noah sniffled and pressed his cheek against Carlos’ chest.

“Oh honey,” Carlos kissed his curls softly. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I didn’t want you to be mad.”

“Why would we be mad?” TK reached over to take his hand.

“I thought you’d be mad that I was upset about not having a mom. I’m not sad that I don’t have a mom. I love you and Papa, but it makes me sad that everyone else has someone to give their present to and I don’t. We’re painting flower pots tomorrow and I wanna do it, but I can’t give my dad’s a mother’s day present.”

“Noah we’re not mad,” Carlos assured him. “We know it’s hard being different, but you have plenty of people you know who you could give your present to.”

“Who?”

“Abuela,” TK said. “She’s Papa’s mom, that counts. Or Grace, she’s a mom too and she treats you like her son. And if you don’t want to give it to them, you can bring the pot home and we don’t have to call it a mother’s day present. We’ll put it in the window in the kitchen and we can put some flowers in it.”

“Would Grace like it?”

“She’d love it buddy.”

“So since Avery is too young to make Grace a present I could make her one? And draw Abuela a picture so she’s not left out?”   
“That's a great idea bubba.”

*****

“Papa look,” Noah cheered when Carlos picked him up from school.

He was holding a flower pot that was covered in bright blue dots with a pink G painted on it.

“That’s awesome Noah.”

“And I made Abuela a picture,” he waved the piece of paper proudly.

On the page were four characters who he assumed were himself and TK along with Noah and Abuela. Happy Mother’s Day was written in big letters at the top.

“That’s so good buddy. Abuela is going to love it, I bet she’ll hang it on the fridge. She might even frame it.”

“When can I give it to her?”

“We’re going to have lunch with her tomorrow. Do you want to stop by Grace’s and give her her present? Daddy is already there helping Uncle Judd and they invited us for dinner.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay kiddo.”

When Carlos parked his car next to TK’s in Judd and Grace’s driveway, Noah got shy, shrinking into the seat while clutching his flower pot.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“What if Grace doesn’t like it?”

“She’s gonna love it honey I promise. You worked so hard on it and did such a good job.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay.”

Noah held his hand tightly as they walked to the front door. Grace must have heard them drive up because she met them at the front door, holding Avery in her arms.

“Carlos,” she gave him a one armed hug.

He immediately took Avery from her, boucing the little girl lightly in his arms and making silly faces.

“Hey Noah,” she crouched down to his level and he hid slightly behind Carlos’ leg. “Whatcha got there?”

“I made you a flower pot,” he said shyly. “For mother’s day.”

He held it out carefully and she took it from him, turning it to see every angle.

“Noah this is beautiful. And you know what Judd just got me some seeds I needed a pot for, this is perfect. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he giggled.

The three of the were startled by a loud bang and Judd cursing.

“Shut up TK,” he shouted when the younger man started laughing at him.

“You better go supervise Judd and your Daddy,” Grace laughed. 

Noah looked at Carlos for approval and he nodded, “Be careful okay?”

“Yes sir.” Noah took off running around the side of the house to find Judd and TK in the backyard.

“Thank you Grace,” Carlos said as they sat on the couch.

He shifted Avery in his arms, rocking her gently.

“For what?”

“Taking his gift. He was so worried because he didn’t have anyone to give a mother’s day present to. TK and I convinced him to give it to you, but he was so worried.”

“That baby can give me a mother’s day present any year. You two are amazing dads, but sometimes you need a mom and I’m more than willing to be there for him when he does.”

“You are a saint Grace Ryder.”

“Shit!” Judd shouted from outside.

“Your husband, not so much.”

“We better go out there and stop them before they kill each other.”

“They’re worse than brothers.”

“You got that right.”

Carlos followed her outside to stop his husband from killing Judd. Noah was running around in the yard giggling happily.

He sat in a chair, bouncing Avery gently as he watched Grace berate them for their behavior.

He was so happy with his little family.


End file.
